borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Muster PC
pc players start here: ---- enter game spy id and a brief message to meet other players. 23:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) - . ---- 'Ello there everybody. Names Gori, gamespy ID is GoriK. I'm a late night Borderlands players, usually from 11pm to 5am PST (I believe that's GMT -8 hours). I don't mod (besides making a bank character with extra slots) nor do I dupe items. I'm up for pretty much anything, whether it be starting a new character to help someone learn the ropes, doing divide and conquers to finish up side quests (bit of a perfectionist, love having that 100% completed), high level runs of anything, or whatever else you want to do. I have a level 61 Soldier I normally play, and am wherking getting my other three characters up to 61, have one of each class. And, if anyone can help me figure out how to get my stupid freaking mic to wherk, I'll kick down some weapons from my bank toon. See you online! GoriK 12:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm usually around from about 7pm to 10pm GMT. Have been offline levelling up my Hunter (L39: Gunslinger & Rogue although he does have a lovely Steel Thunder). I'll try and speed through PT2 with him although do have a level 57 Berserker (mostly a Tank build). Have a mic but not convinced I've had it working yet. My usual BL mate is off playing Battlefield Bulgarian Clusterf*** 2. The big girl's blouse. My gsID is iMonkoii. IMonkoii 08:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've added people and confirmed requests from others and the bloody list isn't updating. fucking gamespy. IMonkoii 07:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lv61 Siren, Craw farmer, heavy support and not much else. Lv57 Hunter, clearing Knoxx pt2 at the moment, usually for powerleveling assists. Evenings or some nights @ GMT+8. gsID = Nagamarky 08:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- ID is pdboddy, I play Mordecai and currently I'm at level 55. Farming the Armory. Pdboddy 13:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello to all, great thread idea! My gamespy ID is Iceman2020 and I have a Level 61 Soldier and a Level 61 Hunter (working on getting my Siren to 61). I am usually on every night from 10:00 - Midnight CST. If you don't have Skype, get it! It's a free voice chat program that works great http://www.skype.com/. My Skype ID is Mike.Nuccio. Lucent2020 15:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wazzup my gamespy is demon4195 i have a lvl 61 soldier and figure to work on my siren i can help anyone that needs help or just wants to play some BL add me. Hey, I play anywhere from 12:00pm to 4:00am UTC -4 ---- Twoiko@gmail.com or Twoiko or 2iko should work. Twoiko 06:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- GSID: loony24680, alt GSID: loony204182, on any reasonable GMT time, sometimes. Don't mind modded guns, use them myself, but only on my own or friend's servers, or powerlevel servers. Can mod stuff for people, looking for help farming the craw; will supply awesome weapon for speeding up the process (modded Bessie, 2 people can tale him down in a matter of seconds). Also, LOOKING FOR GSID: JunktheMonk, anyone know if he's still around? ---- GameSpy ID: Jack_Rackem LvL 61 Soldier A.K.A. "The Regenerator" Got a good +20 to team ammo regen/+35% team Mag Size COMM (When you have ammo regen, some of Rolands skills like Stockpile and similar are quite useless. Need to put points into Defense and Quick Charge sometime.) Currently in the process of upgrading my weapons. LoL...When soloing, I don't get knocked down very often, but when I hit multiplayer, it happens quite alot. Man...I need muiltiplayer gear. Looking for people to do the Circle of Duty missions. With 4 people in the group, the place gets insane with all the carnage. Sometimes you don't even see the enemy you're hitting, just his health and shield tag because of all the elemental damage interfering with your view. ---- GameSpy ID: Nudadntx Lvl 30 Hunter Just got internet back and would love to game online with Borderlands. Nudadntx 12:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Gamespy ID: AdeptMaggot6sic6 Coming over from the PS3 Version so i'm not a noob, just lookin for some folks to play with or power level me, have all 3 dlc, Not really into modding, but don't care if you have modded guns, if they even still work on PC i know they do on PS3, hit me up add me as a friend hope we can play sometime. AdeptMaggot6sic6 22:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lvl 61 Hunter/ Lvl 34 Siren (currently being played through) Also 100% legit. 23:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ----